


Кода к 5.22 "Swan Song"

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi





	Кода к 5.22 "Swan Song"

Яркая вспышка залила комнату, и Сэм почувствовал невероятную тяжесть во всём теле. Оно словно воспламенилось изнутри — и почти сразу же заледенело. Наверное, у него застучали бы зубы, если бы он смог приоткрыть рот. Но челюсти были крепко стиснуты, а сознание неотвратимо затапливалось непроглядным мраком. Сэм не почувствовал, как упал, как затем сильные руки брата вцепились в его куртку, поднимая, толкая к разверзнувшейся в стене дыре. Не почувствовал, как Люцифер говорит его устами. Только Тьма.

* * *  
Он приходил в себя медленно и с большим трудом, словно после невероятной попойки. Тело абсолютно не слушалось. Попробовал позвать Дина, чтобы тот помог ему встать, но внезапно понял, что и так уже стоит. От этой мысли Сэм вздрогнул, но мышцы никак на этот импульс не отреагировали. Тогда он попытался воссоздать прошедшие события. После некоторого времени сражения с туманом, застилающим разум, он всё же вспомнил. Вспомнил и попытался пошевелить хотя бы пальцем, но ничего не вышло. Тогда он услышал его - везде: вокруг себя, внутри себя, вместе с собой.  
— Сэм. Ну же. Я чувствую тебя. Скоблешься где-то там...  
Сэму захотелось закричать. Он забился внутри себя, стараясь овладеть собственным телом, но тяжесть и Тьма не позволили ему. Он испуганно затих, прислушиваясь к ощущениям - и понял, что физически не чувствует ничего.

* * *  
Люцифер позволил ему говорить. Это так дико - отвечать самому себе, видеть самого себя в зеркале - и понимать, что это не ты. Было страшно, так страшно, как никогда ещё не было. Нужно было вырваться отсюда - но как убежишь из собственного тела, тем более когда оно тебя не слушается?  
— Ты ведь чувствуешь это, да?  
— Что? — вопрос ради вопроса, чтобы убедиться, что ещё жив.  
— Возбуждение. И знаешь, почему? Потому что мы - две половины одного целого. Созданы друг для друга.  
Нет... Нет, нет! Я не принимаю, нет, не хочу! Семья... Что он говорит про семью? Убегал? Приближался к нему? Нет, он не прав, не может быть, нет! Как же хочется кричать, как хочется... Чёрт, о чём он? "Позволил Дину жить..." Что-то кольнуло внутри, там, глубоко, то, что ещё принадлежит ему, Сэму, но... Я не хочу ничего от тебя!! О какой ещё небольшой мести он... Тут Сэм наконец смог посмотреть. Посмотреть вокруг себя - и увидеть знакомые лица из прошлой жизни. Увидеть их, услышать:  
— Шайка Азазеля следила за тобой с рождения...  
И разозлиться.  
Разозлиться так, как не злился уже очень давно. Сэм почувствовал, как Тьма, ранее давившая на него со всех сторон, словно стала легче. Он вдруг ощутил силу - не свою, хотя и свою тоже, просто она была так мала в сравнении с той, что теперь подпитывала его тёмную сторону, лелеяла и увеличивала мрак в его душе. Ушли страх и отчаяние. Остались только мощь. Злоба. И желание причинять боль. Убивать.  
И Сэм убивал. Он не думал ни о чём, кроме того, как это восхитительно - ощущать эту неимоверную силу. Это было в тысячи раз слаще, чем изгонять демонов. Власть. Ничтожность людей, которые следили за ним ради долбаного "Плана" и лёгкость, с которой он отнимал теперь их жалкие жизни. Удовлетворение.  
Когда волна возбуждения, адреналина и упоения схлынула, он вновь увидел себя в Зеркале. Мрак снова затапливал сознание. Сэм взглянул на свои окровавленные руки, вспомнил небывалое упоение от хруста ломающегося позвоночника, сжатого в его кулаке, - и понял, что проиграл.

* * *  
Как во сне наблюдал он за передвижениями собственного тела. Что-то мурлыча, Люцифер одним щелчком пальцев счистил с одежды подсохшую кровь, опять посмотрелся в зеркало, внимательно осмотрел себя и явно остался доволен. Усмехнулся Сэму, но говорить ему не позволил. Впрочем, Сэм и не предпринимал попыток - он смирился. Отстранённо смотрел, как Люцифер, в духе Волдеморта*, под покровом ночи появился в Лоуренсе. Промолчал, когда они прошли мимо бывшего дома Винчестеров, хотя Светоносный специально замедлил шаг, давая Сэму оглядеться. Но Сэму не было интересно. Жизнь в нём угасала вслед за надеждой на победу. Ангел что-то говорил, но Сэм не слушал - Тьма плотно окутывала его, убаюкивая, сманивая в Пустоту.  
Сэм не узнал Адама, не видел его даже - лишь почувствовал присутствие другой Силы, почти равной той, что подавляла сейчас его волю, но всё же настолько другой. На мгновение ему стало любопытно, в чём же их отличие, но мысль быстро угасла, вновь сменяясь апатией.  
Как сквозь воду услышал он знакомый рёв мотора и музыку, но счёл, что ему это снится. Сэм вообще решил думать, что всё происходящее - лишь дурной сон, и он так разозлился, когда узнал голос Дина: идиот, что он тут делает?! Слова Люцифера о новом уровне диновой глупости были и словами Сэма. Раздражение росло и росло, Сэм растворился в нём, и вдруг его — их — глаза ослепило пламенем. Сэм почувствовал, как ярость Падшего вскипает с новой силой, и они так сейчас ненавидели Кастиэля и Дина! Им хотелось разрушать, убивать — и снова это удовольствие, когда одним щелчком они разорвали Каса, хотя это был лишь предлог, чтобы дать выход ненависти. И снова Дин, эта вечная мамочка со своим "Сэмми" — сколько можно?! Гнев бурлил в крови, адреналин зашкаливал - Сэм снова чувствовал своё тело вместе с Люцифером, ощущал запертую в теле мощь и, как и Светоносный, жаждал выпустить её, уничтожить этот грёбаный мир вместе с невыносимым Дином! Они швырнули Винчестера, пробуя свою силу, и вдруг их плечо, а затем грудь - там, где уже не билось сердце - неприятно прожгло металлом. Они и забыли про Бобби... Что ж, эта помеха легко устранима. Что-то опять кольнуло глубоко внутри, но крик Дина отвлёк Сэма от попытки уцепиться за эту эмоцию, и Тьма вновь взяла верх. Сколько можно меня опекать?! Сколько можно держать меня при себе?! Они били Дина по лицу, ломая его нос, выбивая челюсть, заливая кровью его лицо и свою руку. Он ещё пытается что-то говорить!  
— Я не брошу тебя... — и взгляд зелёных глаз прямо на него, на Сэма, сквозь выступившие слёзы и кровь на ресницах, сквозь Люцифера и Тьму. Дин смотрел на Сэма, он видел его. И Сэм вздрогнул вместе с Люцифером, заставив его, лишь на мгновение, подчиниться себе и отвлечься на яркое пятнышко света, отражающегося от Импалы. Он не дал Люциферу моргнуть или отвести взгляд. Они увидели солдатика, которого Сэм запихал когда-то в пепельницу. Он вспомнил то чувство, когда душа ушла в пятки: папа будет ругаться за испорченную машину, если узнает! И Дин, который дал леща, но не выдал отцу. Джон, конечно, потом всё равно увидел, но делать выговор уже было поздно. "Лего" и их инициалы на спинках сидений, выцарапанные ножами, свистнутыми у отца из сумки - ох, и влетело тогда Дину за то, что позволил Сэму играть с оружием! Сэм улыбнулся про себя, и это словно сорвало печать: воспоминания одно за другим вихрем кружились, будоража, заставляя снова, пусть и отрывочно, переживать прежние эмоции. Боль, радость, печаль, счастье, вина. Любовь. Дин.

Дин. Это имя выстукивало вновь забившееся сердце. Это имя пульсировало в его венах, выталкивая, отгоняя Тьму вглубь, отравляя своим светом Люцифера, загоняя его подальше. Сэм почувствовал вдруг ужасную боль от выстрелов в груди и плече. Раны холодило осеннее утро, и Сэм вдохнул этот воздух, выныривая из плена, обретая власть над собственным телом, жадно вдыхая запах жухлой листвы, бензина и влажной земли. Тьма отступила, но Сэм знал, что это ненадолго. Он слишком силён, и медлить нельзя.  
— Всё нормально, Дин. Всё будет хорошо. Я сделал его, — хотелось плакать, но нельзя, нельзя терять время и силы. Скорее достать Кольца и проговорить нужные слова - они всплывали в памяти сами. Земля разверзлась, и Сэм услышал Ад. Стало так страшно. Но и на это нет времени. Сказать, нужно сказать что-то Дину, что любит его, что виноват, чёрт, он так виноват, прости, прости меня, Дин! Сдержи своё слово, ты обещал мне! Как же страшно, Боже! Но язык не слушается — это ещё не Люцифер, хотя он уже поднимается в нём, и времени остаётся ужасно мало, но нужно же что-то сказать - и как не вовремя ком в горле, чёрт, глаза слезятся - должно быть, от ветра... Прости, Дин, прости меня, я всё исправлю сейчас, ты только сдержи слово...  
Он судорожно кивает Дину, стараясь взглядом передать то, что кипит внутри, то, что позволяет пока что сдерживать Люцифера...  
— Сэм!  
Кто это? Михаил! Нет, чёрт, не остановишь, я уже у цели, я не выдержу больше, надо прыгать...  
— Попробуй меня заставить! — это всё, что он может сказать: раздражение вновь нарастает вместе со страхом, и это уже не только Сэм, и надо спешить...  
Сэм в последний раз взглянул на Дина, прощаясь, и раскинул руки, как в детстве, когда откидывался назад, зная, что его обязательно подхватит Дин, не даст ему упасть... Михаил пытается удержать Сэма, но вес Адама явно меньше, и Сэм увлекает его за собой, чувствуя, как Люцифер взревел в нём от ярости и злобы, сминая волю Сэма, уничтожая его разум, разрывая внутренности. Сэм успевает вспомнить смеющиеся зелёные глаза перед тем, как его накрыл Ад.

* * *  
— Ты любишь боль, Сэм Винчестер?  
Тьма.  
__________________  
* ...в духе Волдеморта - имею в виду тот эпизод, когда Тёмный Лорд идёт по Годриковой Впадине к дому Поттеров, 31 октября 1981 года.


End file.
